Who says after death you have no future?
by KarenLynne
Summary: The Cullen's move to Ireland to satisfy Carlisle's need to investigate about someone he heard about from another vampire that has received a gift of some sort from the Deity in question, but she wouldn't tell him what that gift was....
1. Chapter 1: A New Place to Call Home

Chapter One: A New Place to Call home

RPOV (Rosalie)

We had just decided to move to Ireland, Carlisle had heard about a mythological deity that used to exist there and wanted to learn more about it. On our private jet, we all anxiously awaited the arrival to a place that was under near constant cloud cover.

"_How much longer do you think it will be Rose?"_ Emmett pushed my shoulder while bouncing up and down in his seat. I thought to myself why does he always have to act like life is such a wonderful ride; I mean does he ever get depressed? These things were of course what drew me to my husband but at the same time annoyed me because I couldn't embrace life as he could, be it ever so simple for him, it was just not possible for me. At least this is how I have thought since I became a vampire.

Alice shot up from her seat and said "_2 hours and 37 minutes till we land"._ Emmett cheered in delight and I smiled at him. My mind wandered off and I began to fantasize what it would be like to have powers like the others, it seemed unfair that only Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward and of course Renesmee could attain them.

"_Carlisle, tell me why we are going to find out about this deity?"_ Carlisle said _"Well I didn't want to get you all excited but, I have heard that she is real and that over the centuries she has helped our kind with various things. Also I didn't think you were all mature enough to be respectful of a true divine creature such as Rhiannon."_

"_Rhiannon?"_ I said while everyone was now paying attention to our conversation intently. _"Yes, that is her name it is said that she is the goddess of fertility and vitality. But, I am willing to bet there is much to be desired that was left out of the mythology books, so since we needed to move again I thought that Ireland was not a bad place we hadn't been here together and it would be an opportunity for me to explore about the infamous Rhiannon, as well as others that I have never had proof of existence. However, Rhiannon I was told was seen in this century in Ireland by one of our kind and that she gifted her with something but she was not allowed to say what she was given."_ Carlisle replied.

"_You really think a mythological goddess exists? Weren't they just dreamed up before bible was discovered for the humans to fear and worship?" I asked. He said "Well, I used to think so until I met this vampire who told me otherwise, not that I believe it entirely but I don't see a reason why she would have lied to me. It isn't as if she would gain anything from making it up". _

EmPOV (Emmett)

Hmm, I wonder if she can give me the ability to make people do things, like puppets! Oh that would be too cool! I have to remember that one if I get a wish or whatever this Rhiannon may allow of us to get. I bet I know what Rosalie wants! He smiled to himself…

"_Rose, what's on your mind honey?" "Just thinking about this deity that Carlisle is so anxious to discover, why do you ask?"_ she said. _"I don't know you just look so sad, I got worried there for a minute." "Oh, it's nothing you haven't heard already so don't get so worked up about it okay"_ she said in her ~leave me the hell alone voice~. I rolled my eyes to her and got up to go to see Bella.

"_Hey, Bella! So what do you think about Ireland huh, are you excited?" _Bella smiled at me and said _"Well at least we won't be cooped up much since there is hardly any sunshine there."_ She always did find a way to make me look on the brighter side of things so easily. She understood me, not that I was a complicated man or anything, just that she always knew what to say to me and how to say it when I needed to hear it. _"You are absolutely right about that! I just can't wait till we find this Rhiannon! What do you think about her?"_ Bella looked at me and smirked as she said _"Oh I know I already have a power that I want to ask for in mind" "Well don't keep me waiting you know I want to know what it is!" _I said loudly and everyone turned to look at us.

"_What! Bella and I are having a talk do you people mind!"_ they all glared at me curiously. _"I can't tell you Emmett or she won't grant it." "Huh, why do you think that?" _Emmett Replied._ "Well think about it Carlisle said that she gifted her with something but she was not allowed to say what she was given"_ Bella said to me with a frown because she saw my frown as she said it. _"So we can't tell each other what we want?" "I don't know but until we find out what the rules are I don't suggest any of us talk about it any further" _Bella pursed her lips and apologized because she knew how happy I was about this topic.

BPOV Bella

I have no idea what Edward could want and that bothers me I thought to myself. And then I figured it out or at least I thought I did…He would want to gain access to my mind all the time, become immune to my powers of blocking him! Oh dear that would not be good because then Renesmee and Jacob and everything else I try to shield him from for his own good would be exposed, sigh I hope he doesn't choose that.

I was now smiling to myself remembering when Renesmee became a woman and was with Jacob and we had first came up with the code word Rutabaga, I couldn't help myself but giggle out loud at the memory of him screaming it to me when they were naked crawling to the bathroom**…(rutabaga was from a story ' Hopeful Wager ' had wrote I love it so I decided to add it as if it were in stone, please read her stories they are awesome) **Everyone looked at me and I said _"What I was reliving a funny moment in my memories". _

After having said that I realized that was such a bad thing to say and because in one second flat here he was, and Emmett said _"Oh you have to tell me please! "_ I lowered my shield and had Renesmee relay the memory from me and we all laughed out loud. Rosalie just shook her head at us and kept filing her nails. Jacob was so embarrassed; surprisingly Renesmee wasn't in the slightest bit. Alice was laughing because she saw it before I thought it. Jasper was laughing because he felt how jovial we all were feeling. Then Edward was getting beet red as he read Emmett's mind.

APOV (Alice)

"_Finally! We are landing just like I said 2 hours and 37 minutes ago. They really are going to be excited once they see the awesome castle we are going to buy! I won't spoil the surprise Jasper I swear!" _Thinking to myself about shopping and getting everyone the new European styles. "_Jazz, please stop trying to get me to calm down! I'm enjoying myself!" "Esme do you want to go shopping today?" "Sure Alice that sounds fun, do you know where we are going to shop?" "Of course I know" I grimaced. Carlisle when are we going to try and find this Rhiannon is it?" _He replied _"As soon as we get settled in the place we pick out today. " _It's so strange that I haven't had a vision of Rhiannon, hmm I wonder if it's because she is a deity. We all get off the plane and get in 3 cars that Edward arranged for us to get.

**Please REVIEW give me your comments on what direction I am going and guess what the Cullen's will wish for, or what do you think they should wish for?**

**I would love to see what you think please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Travelling to the Irish Sea

Chapter 2: Travelling to Isle of Man on the Irish Sea

**Rhiannon POV**

"Attention covenants, we will be having guests soon they are golden eyed vampires and are very humane. Do not fear them for I am always watching everyone and everything and I guarantee your safety. There are four couples coming and one grown child with a shape shifter. Trust in your goddess and show no fear on their arrival." "Mother, why are they coming?" my son asked me. "They don't know yet my dear one". "Have the maids ready the castle for our guests and 2 of them eat human food so ask the cook to prepare something for them." Mother, will we be continuing my training while they are here?" he asked. "No our time will be consumed with the task at hand". He nodded complacently and left to hunt for the festival that we were preparing for the arrival of the Cullen Family.

I thought to myself about the Cullen's and thought how they ended up so confused. Never have I met a family of vampires that loved one another so deeply and yet they all hid their misery from each other, showing to me they had trust issues. Well, I know exactly how to deal with that. I will make that their first task. Hmm Alice Cullen, I thought to myself her visions will cease once they arrive until I see fit to return them, as I knew that it would hinder their progress in the quests I set before them.

**Jasper POV**

While we exited the plane I thought to myself, if Rhiannon is supposed to grant wishes why isn't she well known I mean you would think there would be lines out the door so to speak, I think there is something that the vampire Carlisle heard from is leaving out of the equation. I just hope it's not something bad, just then everyone turned to me and I said "sorry!" I accidentally had forced out a apprehensive vibe that made everyone uncomfortable for a moment there as I pondered the possibility of the vampire having an ulterior motive, maybe the Volturi had sent them to talk to Carlisle so we would fall into a trap!

"Carlisle, I need to speak with you!" Carlisle asked what was wrong he could see I was worried. "When did you meet this vampire who told you about Rhiannon?" "It was many years ago, why?" he replied. "Well, I was thinking just then that this might be a trap designed by the Volturi." Carlisle smiled and said " No need to worry son, I spoke with this vampire over a century ago way before I had met any of you, I just never gave a thought to it seriously only because it was a difficult time I just turned Edward and Esme." "Plus I thought maybe he was delusional at the time, but I came across it in an old journal of mine not too long ago and did some research to come to find that there very well maybe truth in it. So, here we are!" Well, that had made me feel much better so I padded my father on the back and embraced him before we went on to catch up with the others at the baggage claim.

Alice smiled at me and I smiled back and she whispered so only I could hear and said Carlisle is going to tell us the destination in 3, 2, 1… she knew how much I got a kick out of it when she did that, I chuckled as Carlisle said "Okay everyone here is the area we are heading to so everyone follow my car and Jasper, you and Alice will ride with us so you can navigate with the maps being that most of Ireland isn't on the GPS systems especially where we are going."

We all went out to the parking lot to find the cars and I heard Renesmee get flustered with Jacob as he said "Nessie, you are not asking Rhiannon to make you a goddess!" Nessie whined "WHY NOT!!" "Because that would be asking for something you already are!" he grinned. Edward rolled his eyes pulling Bella who was holding her hand to her heart and Bella said "Oh look how sweet Jacob is with her!" Edward said "I don't need to look I hear it in stereo!! AND JASPER STOP MAKING ME FEEL ALL MUSHY" "Sorry brother couldn't help myself "I replied in my mind to him as I stepped into the car grinning to myself.

**Esme POV**

Well I thought to myself I hope she really doesn't just grant them whatever wish they ask for because it will be nothing but chaos! I looked over at my husband thinking to myself why is he so excited has he not even considered what the kids would desire I mean it would be like throwing them all in a pit and watching them fight to the death over who gets what wish. He must know something he isn't telling me. I will have to talk to him before we get there about this because I'm going crazy with worry! I mean I know Emmett would be trouble he would want to be a puppet master literally, Rose would want to have a kid nothing wrong there, but she better wish her husband to grow up first…I giggled to myself. I looked over and saw Edward in the car beside us laughing. I smiled at him and shook my finger for him to stop.

Jasper would want to lose his scars and be able to control his blood lust to precision I am sure, which I would expect even if he didn't want those things his wishes would be within reason and valid. Alice would wish she could own her own mall or something to that effect so she could shop 24/7. I rolled my eyes to that and again Edward was laughing in the car next door. I said to him in my mind "EDWARD CULLEN STOP LISTENING TO MY THOUGHTS THIS INSTANT CAN'T YOUR MOTHER HAVE A LITTLE PRIVACY!!" He stopped laughing did a little salute in my direction and slowed down to ride behind our car. At least he respected his father and me, well as did all the kids really. I don't know what I would want other then the eternal safety of all my children.

**Jacob POV**

I gave Nessie a kiss and then I felt Edward looking at me in the rearview mirror. I sighed and Nessie said "What's wrong?" "Nothing I said" thinking to myself I know what I am going to wish for, you to be out of my head as I glared at him in the mirror. Edward growled at me and Bella smacked him in the back of the head and said "Why you listen when you know it's not going to be what you want to hear?" Edward said "RUTABAGA" Bella and Nessie laughed and I shook my head. I thought to myself I am going to ask this Rhiannon to take away Emily's scars, I know how much that would mean to Sam and it would make me happy to see him so pleased. "Why do we have to ride with you two anyways?" "Because you she is our daughter and you are our soon to be son in law" Bella replied. Edward rolled his eyes and sighed and I chuckled covering my mouth as I did and Edward glared at me in the mirror again.

Now that I knew Edward was in full RUTABAGA mode I could think to myself so I thought of the future I hoped for Nessie and I as my face lighted up with a smile as I thought of Nessie carrying my son or daughter. Mental Note: Ask Alice if I am going to get a son or daughter first, ah she won't tell me.

**Carlisle POV**

Ah, it shouldn't take more then a day or two to get to the port so we can get on the ferry to Calf of Man a small isle off of Isle of Man. Alice said just as I thought that "Dad, this Calf of Man doesn't sound like one of the hottest spots around I hope I can get some good shopping done before we get on the ferry!" I replied to her "Alice, we are going to a village on an island so yes I would say shopping is not going to be up to your standards once we get to the island. But rest assured once our visit with Rhiannon is over we will be moving to Dublin or one of the more 'hip' cities." She smiled at that.

**Edward POV**

"CALF OF MAN!" I said out loud accidentally and everyone in the car looked at me curiously. "Dad just said to himself that is where we are going it's an island in the Irish Sea." Jacob snickered "ha-ha, that's rich a bus full of vampires going to Calf of Man, oh man I have to call Sam and tell him this" he chuckled as he took out his cell phone. "Oh yea so funny you won't be laughing if there is nothing but cows to eat!" I started to laugh and then said wow that really is a serious possibility isn't it. Renesmee just had to add "I WON'T BE LAUGHING EITHER and definitely think everyone else will be quite miserable especially Uncle Emmett!" Well, I'm sure we will think of something I thought to myself frowning at the thought of cow pies all around our feet as we fed and apparently Bella was thinking the same thing because we looked at each other and made a frown of disgust.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW pleaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!


End file.
